Blue Rose
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Kise walks home to see a rose on his doorstep from someone he doesn't know.. A blue rose. A rare blue rose. He takes care of it and treats it like it's his precious. One day Kise walks into his room to see...a grown man around his age in place of the blue rose. [Chapter 3 out!]
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was walking back home as per usual when I noticed a blue flower placed on my front doorstep. Tied to it with a royal blue ribbon was a little card.

_The sea of ocean is coming near,_

_so do not fear._

_Someone to admire_

_You inspire._

_This blue rose is my gift_

_with a spell that no one can ever lift._

_Take care of the rose._

_And your whole life will change._

"Woah, everything rhymed except for the last two lines," I thought. I giggled, and put the rose up to my nose. It had a nice calming smell. "I wonder what will happen." I said aloud, before opening the door to the house and tossing my things aside, in order to get a vase. I filled the vase with water and placed the rose inside. Gathering my bag, I strode up to my room and place the rose next to my computer on my desk.

"This is such a rare rose. I wonder who gave it to me..." I said and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the next month, Kise cherished the rose. Loved the rose and always watered it. He was scared that such a beautiful rose would wilt. Until one day when he got home it was no longer there.

* * *

><p>It was any ordinary school day. Everyone was acting normal, or so Kise thought. A rumour that has been going around the school finally caught up to him. It turns out that there was this rumour that a man was tired of working with a team and decided to just work by himself. He was then confessed to one day and didn't care about the person at all. He never loved. He just took. For the laugh. For the pleasure. So he was cursed by a quiet, emotionless boy. That emotionless still goes to this school. The man was revived and fell in love with the person who revived him. He ignored and shunned only to be too late. The guy he loved moved on. The emotionless little guy knows that <em>that<em> exact person was in this school but completely lost his memory of the man. Now the man has been given a second chance. I chance to win his love's heart.

* * *

><p>When Kise heard about it, he felt this feeling that he couldn't identify. Something felt familiar, but he didn't know what. For the rest of the day he was as perky as usual. For some reason he had this sad feeling, like he has forgotten something. But what? He couldn't figure out. He even found the small emotionless guy named Kuroko, but he couldn't get an answer out of him. All he said was, "You'll know soon." <em>SOON? WHEN?<em> Kise's thoughts were all jumbled together as he walked towards his house. He unlocked his door as per usual, to be met face to face with an unknown, but somewhat familiar man.

* * *

><p>"Wh-who are you?" Kise paused and pointed at the man. There was a man standing facing him. He was tall, taller than Kise himself with tan skin and dark blue hair. He wore a royal blue shirt and jeans. <em>The same shade as my flower...<em> "Flower..." Kise then remembered that he was face to face with a stranger. "You! Get out! No one is going to take my precious flower!" Kise ran up to his room and the unknown man followed behind. The rose in the vase was..._gone_. Kise couldn't breath. He fell to the ground.

He really loved that flower. He put all his heart and soul into taking care of it because it was...So Rare. So Beautiful. Now it was gone.

* * *

><p>"Where did it go?" Kise whispered in a daze.<p>

"I'm right here," A unfamiliar, yet really familiar voice was heard. The tanned man followed him upstairs.

"No, you can't be!" Kise whined.

"Just listen to me. I am Aomine Daiki. I have met you before, but you do not remember me." Aomine said. "A few years ago, I didn't care about people at all and then I was cursed. When I actually found someone who I fell for, I was too late. The person who cursed me, for some unknown reason, turned me into a rose. He said that if you cherished the rose amazing things will happen right?" Kise nodded his head. "Only the one that has captured my heart before can revive me. You do not remember me, but I remember you. I missed you. I waited for years. Years have passed and I finally meet you again." Aomine went closer to Kise and Kise flinched. "I guess you _really_ don't remember me or my touch at all."

Aomine sat down and rested his head in his hand that rested on his knee. "Why did I ruin it before?" _You have a time to start over. _a voice appeared into Aomine head. _I do?_ Aomine said to himself. _Yes, you do. I granted you one last chance. This is your last chance to win your love._ the voice then went silent.

* * *

><p>"I'm really confused, too, but please give me a chance and get to know me before you do anything," Aomine's voice had a tint of worry in it. Kise blinked up at him and opened his mouth, ready to say something. <em>KNOCK! KNOCK! <em>"_Ryouta? I'm coming in." _

Kise's father walked in. The first person he noticed was the tanned man that he has never seen before. "Oh. I didn't know you had a friend over, Ryouta~. You could of told me~" Kise's father said. _"As I thought," thought Aomine, "Even his father doesn't really remember me. I guess it really do have a chance to start over and make things right._" _  
><em>

I stood up and stuck out my hands. "Hello, I am Aomine Daiki. I am an exchange student and Kise volunteered to shelter me. I hope that's okay." Kise was surprised and so was his father. He stood there frozen and then finally shook my hand.

"Ryouta? Since when did you volunteer?"

"Uhh...I thought it would be nice..." Kise didn't continue.

"You are welcome to stay Aomine. Please take care of my son. He is _very_ delicate." He said allowed. And then he pulled me closer and whispered, "_Even though he doesn't remember, I remember everything. He was broken, he wouldn't eat. It was all your fault. You better not break his heart this time or else there will be consequences." _He then let go of me and then smiled at Kise and I. "Now have fun kids."_  
><em>

"_He remembers me? How? This is going to be harder than I thought. Even if I make Kise cry even once, I will never be forgiven by his father."__  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are welcome to stay Aomine. Please take care of my son. He is _very_ delicate." He said allowed. And then he pulled me closer and whispered, "_Even though he doesn't remember, I remember everything. He was broken, he wouldn't eat. It was all your fault. You better not break his heart this time or else there will be consequences." _He then let go of me and then smiled at Kise and I. "Now have fun kids."_  
><em>

"_He remembers me? How? This is going to be harder than I thought. Even if I make Kise cry even once, I will never be forgiven by his father."_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Aomine and Kise just sat around the room and talked. For some reason Kise really liked talking to this stranger.<p>

"Have you heard of the rumour where a guy was cursed because he never truly loved this other person?" Kise asked Aomine. Aomine flinched and thought, "_Gosh, I'm glad he didn't know the names. If he did, he would never let me stay. NEVER."_

"Yeah, I have." Aomine said. "But I am sure that the guy figured out his lover for the person when it was too late."

"Eh, I guess so..." Kise paused. Talking about this with Aomine just gave him a eerie, yet familiar feeling, which he just simply ignored. That was a bad choice, Kise shouldn't have ignored it, because it would come back to bite him. "I glad he has a second chance at least. The so called lover had his memory of the man erased so he has a fresh start."

Then there was a long paused.

"Heh, Heh, Aominecchi this is awkward." Aomine flinched with the nicknamed. He remember when the blonde first confessed to him he would call him that. Hearing the nickname again that just brought back the feeling of regret. "You know...you were the blue rose right? What do you think that symbolizes?" Kise said.

Aomine sighed. "The unattainable, the impossible..." Whenever he thought about it, the blue rose fit him perfectly, not just because of his hair color. The meaning of the rose color itself fit him perfectly. It symbolized how he was impossible to get, his heart was unattainable. But that was the past. Now in Aomine's eyes it means that Kise's heart is unattainable. The blue rose that he was sealed as was definitely a symbol. A symbol showing how it is nearly impossible for him to get Kise's heart back again without Kise because heartbroken again. Not _impossible_, but _very close._

_"_Oh is that so? That actually makes sense since its artificially made. You know...my favorite kind of roses are the most popular ones. The red rose. You know, it means love. So someday. Someday, I want to give or get from someone two red roses entwined together."

"Why?" Aomine asked Kise.

"Two roses entwined together stands for 'Marry Me'." Kise said, with adoration in his eyes. "But I guess that is just the future, right now it's too early, isn't it Aominecchi?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I wonder what's going to happen around the school during February. February is the most hectic month of the year. Every year they sell roses and you can send it to the person you like or even possibly love. The white roses are sent to teachers. Pink roses are for friends and lastly red roses are signifies that you like or love them." Kise then stopped, tears pricking his eyes. He remembered something.

"What's wrong Kise?" Aomine sat up and moved closer to him.

"Uh, sorry, I just remembered something from around a two years ago. I really liked this guy, he was very popular and he was known as a playboy, but I still really liked him anyways. I don't remember his name or what he looks like, but I sent him a red rose. I saw it with my own eyes, he thought it was from someone else and started dating him, instead." Kise said, crying.

"It's okay. That's the past." Aomine said. But he thought, "_I guess when his memory was erased if he remembers anything the memory is a bit distorted...I never started dating someone else, I never dated anyone. I pretended that a threw it away, but actually I kept it wondering who I got it from. Back then I was naive and I didn't know that I would come to love him so, I took advantage of his love..."_

_If he is heartbroken about remembering this, I cannot imagine how heartbroken he'll be if he remembers who I am..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the Author:<strong> This chapter isn't much, but to explain everything and all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know it has been a while, but I finally got time to update! **

**Since you guys have been waiting for so long, I wanted to quickly write a new chapter and update it, so I did not proofread this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The days flew by very quickly. Slowly Kise got used to the presence of Aomine. For some reason, even though he did not know the man, he felt comfortable around him. However, whenever he was alone in his room, he felt depressed. Kise could not understand why he was feeling this feeling.

On the other hand, Aomine was having a hard time. Aomine knew that whenever he left Kise alone, Kise would feel depressed. Aomine understood why this happened, but Kise didn't. Whenever Kise was alone in his room, Aomine felt a feeling of regret wash over him. He recognized how Kise's body was finally remembering the feelings he felt after he got rejected, but his mind could not recall. Aomine knew this was because of him, but he was having a hard time fixing it. He did not know what to do in order to get Kise to love him again.

"I wonder if Katsumi still attends the same school…" Aomine thought. "Maybe I should confront him...and prove to Kise that I did not leave him for Katsumi." Little did he know that Kise truly despised Yukimura Katsumi. Kise hated how Yukimura Katsumi always acted like a goody-two-shoes when he was in public, however, whenever he was alone, he was a bully. Whenever Yukimura Katsumi and Kise Ryouta were alone together, Katsumi would bully Ryouta. Kise could not figure out why Katsumi bullied him, but he did know that Katsumi was a big liar. The past Aomine only experienced the good side of Yukimura Katsumi, he never knew about the other side, and still does not know.

* * *

><p>Within the past week, Kise became the exact opposite of his normally bubbly nature. He was no longer as optimistic as before. Kise would space himself from Aomine and whenever Aomine would try to talk, not a word would come out of Kise's mouth.<p>

Aomine was hurt. But most of all, he was confused. As the week went by, he felt that something really bad was happening to Kise, but he could not figure out what exactly. Aomine feels protective of Kise, and therefore he desperately needed to know why Kise was distancing himself from Aomine.

So Aomine went to Kise's school to investigate.

* * *

><p>Based on what Aomine saw, Kise was not doing well at school either. Kise would not talk to the fangirls that would try to get his attention or his signature. Kise had a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him. The fangirls were persistent, but then they stopped when Kise sighed and told them to go away.<p>

"This is not the Kise I know," Aomine thought. "What happened to him?" So Aomine continued to follow his love. No matter what Kise was too sad to notice his surroundings. He was too depressed to notice that Aomine was following him around the school. In fact, he was the only one who did not notice Aomine. Everyone noticed Aomine, including Yukimura Katsumi.

* * *

><p>During lunch, the whole entire student body was making a fuss over the appearance of the 'new guy': Aomine. Sitting at a cafeteria table, Aomine just ignored the eyes that bore into his head and continue to watch Kise, trying to find any sign of trouble. However, he was stopped by a shadow looming over him. Looking up Aomine could not believe what he saw. There in front of him was Yukimura Katsumi.<p>

"This is perfect!" Aomine thought. "I can finally show Kise that I did not choose Katsumi over him!"

Yukimura Katsumi was thinking the exact opposite. He wanted Kise to feel even more pain. He wanted Aomine to himself. He wanted to take Kise completely out of the picture. Out of Aomine's life. And the best way to do that was to make Kise remember everything that happened in the past. Everything.

"DAIKI!" Katsumi shouted, loud enough that even Kise turned around to see what was happening. "I missed you so much!" He climbed into Aomine's lap and wrapped his arms around the tan neck.

Aomine was confused. He could not figure out what Katsumi was doing. He remembered rejecting Katsumi. They never got together in the past, and they will never get together in the future. Aomine glanced towards Kise's direction, but he could no longer see the blonde that he was hoping for.

* * *

><p>After seeing with his own eyes his own enemy climbing into the lap of his Aominecchi, a feeling of sadness washed over him. His head also started hurting. The pain was unbearable. He could bear to watch Katsumi get close to Aomine. Kise really liked Aomine because he was the only one that did not want to be with him because of his popularity. Kise really like Aomine because he was always there for him. He did not want Katsumi to take Aomine away from him...He wanted Aomine to himself, but he did not know why.<p>

The searing pain that ran through his head led Kise to run towards the nurse's office. What was happening to him? He thought that the migraines stopped happening. His doctor told him, that his migraines will not be as frequent as before. However, in the past week, the pain that shoots through his head became more frequent, and even more worse with each passing minute.

The pain was unbearable. The headache got worse until Kise passed out.

* * *

><p>{Dream}<p>

Kise hid behind a locker closely watching the one he loved. He wanted to see Aomine Daiki's reaction to the red rose and card that he sent him. He watched how Aomine pulled the card open and stare at it. A smile graced his face, and Kise could not help, but smile too. He felt loved. He felt so happy that Aomine, his one and only love accepted his indirect confession. Kise wished he had more courage. He was really shy and did not know what to do around Aomine Daiki, so he decided to send the rose.

The smile fell off Kise's face when Yukimura Katsumi walked up to Aomine. Kise hated Katsumi. He was a liar. He always acted good in front of everyone, but whenever he was alone with someone he was a bully. He also hated how Yukimura Katsumi always clung onto Kise's love.

He watched how Aomine simply ignored the fact that Katsumi was pulling on his arm. Aomine was still smiling down at the card that Kise wrote.

"Daiki~" Katsumi whined, and then he noticed the card that he was smiling down at. "Oh! I see you have seen the card I sent you!"

"Oh?" Aomine whispered. He looked up for a second and Kise swore that their eyes locked, but then Aomine turned back to Katsumi. "Let's go."

With that, Kise's heart shattered. He could not help the tears that streamed like a river down his face. Falling into a depression, Kise shut himself from the outside world.


End file.
